


Dream It Possible

by WeAreSnek



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Good Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreSnek/pseuds/WeAreSnek
Summary: I cover most of this in the tags or first chapter so... Have a disclaimer.I don't own Marvel or the characters!
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> ~Delacey~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The Script~

So if you haven't already gathered all titles are songs, I'll try put them above and leave the artists as a note. 

Contrary to majority of the titles, this is actually pretty fluffy generally. There'll also be Parley (Peter x Harley) if you hadn't already worked out. 

Chapters are going to be handwritten first (I think) so they might take a while to be published. However I'm hoping for at least a chapter a fortnight. They'll most likely be quite short, anywhere between 300 - 1,500 words. The schedule might change when I run out of planned chapters so if anyone has any ideas could you maybe?

Comment songs

Comment prompts

At the moment I have a vague idea of the plot in my head and the first actual chapter is up! Though you already knew that. It would be nice if you could comment and leave kudos.

I don't own Marvel!

I remembered what I forgot! This is set in an alternate universe so only follows 50% Canon, diverging pretty frequently. Oh well I'm going to add other ANs here to avoid long notes in chapters?


	2. To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sam Smith~

Peter swore that once he had saved Mr Stark's tech he was going to drop out of school. Seeing as that was most likely going to earn him a lecture from May - now that he thinks about it Mr Stark seemed to be doing the same lately - anyway he wasn't attending any more of school's events. So far there had been: Oscorp, where he gained Spider powers; Washington, where his Academic Decathlon team were almost killed in an elevator; most recently it was Homecoming.

That brings us to the present time when he's trapped under a warehouse because his date's dad is a supervillain. The dust was beginning to settle enough for him to see his reflection in a puddle, 'Guess I'm going to have to stop Vulture, as I can't go back to Hoco looking like this.' Out loud he said, "Come on Peter. Come on Spiderman. Come on Spiderman!" There was a rumble as he threw the debris off and climbed the nearest billboard to look for Toomes. 

He just managed to attach a web to the damaged invisibility technology and pull himself to the plane. He crawled inside through a window, definitely didn't smash it, as he didn't trust alien tech after last time. His superhearing picked up on Vulture shuffling through different boxes, slowly moving towards him. A couple of seconds late, his Spider-Sense blared and he was thrown against the outside of the plane again, several of the cloaking plates falling away. Throwing his head up he saw they were about to crash into an office block but minutes before it happened he shot a web to the wing of the plane. His arms felt like they were going to be torn from their sockets as he leaned back onto his heels, pulling with his full strength. 

In the final moment, it turned and they were on course to land on Coney Island. Unfortunately this time the crash was imminent so Peter leapt and rolled to lessen the impact, but it still hurt tumbling through the flames. He sprung up a few minutes later and aimed a web at the mechanical wings, hoping to stop them from exploding. He hit the wrong component so the blast engulfed him and Toomes, making the world fade around him.


	3. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Avicii~  
> -3 months later-

Down South in Rosehill, Tennessee the Keeners were unaware of how NYC was crumbling without Spiderman. They had no reason to, as Tony still called every few months and gave them a financial boost if any of them let it slip they wanted something expensive, which was normally new tools or parts for whatever Harley was currently building. That was why Abbey (Harley's 11-year-old sister) could go for a sleepover at her friend's house while their mother Lucy worked. One Sunday a month, Lucy forced Harley to hang out with his friends instead of tinkering in the garage.

Unfortunately for him, that time had snuck up again so each hour someone else would leave until it was Harley's turn to lock the door behind him and go to some party. He always took the long route in order to arrive as late as possible therefore cutting down how long he'd have to stay for. Rather than a greeting, the first thing his friend Zach called out was, "Hey Keener! You're the last to turn up which means you get the honour of saying the spell to summon a demon!" Seeing Harley's doubtful expression he added, "It's not like it'll actually work, besides it'll be fun!" Not having much of a choice and needing some excitement, he recited the script then they all waited half an hour for something to happen. Eventually, they all gave up and went home, laughing about how they'd even considered it would work.

Harley woke with the sun that morning, wiping sleep from his eyes as he glared at the clock telling him it was only 5 am. He rolled over and desperately tried to sink back into a deeper sleep but was unable to do so because of something drumming against his wall. Abbey? It couldn't be as her bedroom was at the opposite side of the house. He sat up and - feeling slightly more awake - remembered she was at a friend's house so it must be something else creating the noise. "Excuse you, I'm not a thing! Oh and sorry about waking you up," Harley turned to look to where the voice had come from so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. Sitting there was some kind of demon staring at him curiously, probably waiting for a response. Harley continued to sit there not forming words, let alone coherent sentences, so the demon carried on undeterred, "Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you summon me? I'm Peter by the way and... I'm rambling again, oops. I can go if you'd like?"

"No, no it's fine you can stay if you want. But I have some questions which you might be able to answer. Actually, we can trade question for question, starting with: does anyone else know you're here? Can they see you?" Harley finally remembered how to use words.  
"Thanks and I'll try my best but I'm kinda new to this whole demon thing as well. Also, I'd guess you're the only one that can see and hear me as the person in the doorway hasn't," Peter pointed to where his mother stood, leaning against the doorframe, "We can continue this later?"  
Harley still jumped after turning around and seeing her, "Hey ma! What're you doing awake?"  
"Well I just got a call from Tony inviting you to go spend a year in New York and thought I'd let you know as you're already awake," she replied before going back to bed.


	4. Empire State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad, I forgot to post it back in early September :(

~Alicia Keys~

Lucy was rudely awoken by her phone ringing at (what time was it?) and she flipped it over and hit the accept call button while keeping her eyes closed. "Oh sorry, I forgot about the time difference. It must be what, 5 am where you are?" Tony dimmed the hologram after noticing Lucy's struggling to wake up. She decided to ignore Harley talking with someone in a different room in favour of answering, "Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"It's a long story and I should let you go back to sleep," he was already reaching to end the call but stopped after seeing Lucy's raised eyebrow and determined glare. "Or I guess I could tell you now. I recruited Spiderman to fight in the civil war, then gave him an upgraded suit because I felt guilty about bringing a teenager into mine and Cap's argument. I kept an eye on and tried to mentor him but he aimed out of his league so I took the suit away then... He saved my tech and attempted to save the villain, but his onesie couldn't take the impact of the explosion and neither of them made it," Tony sighed heavily when he was done explaining.

A few beats of silence passed while Lucy took in how defeated he seemed and confirmed that the regret was genuine, not what he used for the media. She thought for a moment before replying, "How can we help?"  
Tony's face lit up like a child at Christmas, "I was wondering if Harley could come up to NY for a year? I've invited spiderkid's aunt so she lives here full time and his friends make an appearance almost every day," he trails off then scrambled to find more as Lucy opened her mouth, "Losing team Cap and the kid made me realise that I need to keep those important to me closer. I'd invite you and Abbey, you could come if you want, but other than Harley there'd be very little here for you."  
"No, I get it. You two are connected. I'll go tell him now if it's okay for him to arrive later today?" without waiting for an answer she ended the call and walked away to Harley's room. She stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes before he turned around and jumped upon seeing her. He quickly asked why she was awake and she pretended to not notice he'd been talking to air for a while, it couldn't have been a phone call as there would've been more light. She replied, "Well I just got a call from Tony inviting you to go spend a year in New York and thought I'd let you know as you're already awake." As soon as she'd delivered the message she went back to bed and flopped into it, yawning before falling into a deeper sleep.


	5. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~B. o. B ft. Hayley Williams~

A few hours of packing later Harley was finally ready to board the private jet Tony had sent, and Peter was flying about behind him, checking out what it was like down south. Well they said it was packing, it was actually more of a case of Peter looking through Harley's stuff then throwing it to him when he got yelled at. Eyes widening at the Stark logo on the jet, Peter landed and leaned against the door waiting for Harley, who was saying bye and promising to ring Abbey frequently.

When they were both on and the jet had taken off, a tense, slightly awkward silence descended. Peter decided to break the ice by picking up their previous conversation, "You wanted to trade questions? It was my turn anyway, who are you?"  
Harley jolted out of his spiral of thought about how the demon was hot - where'd that come from anyway - and answered curtly before expanding on it, "Harley Keener. Your average teenager with a traumatic background. What about you?"  
"Pretty certain having a traumatic background is not normal, but I also have one. I'm Peter Parker, probably mentioned that already. How'd you end up summoning me?" He'd already made a theory but it was nice to know what actually happened.  
"Eh, just practising witchcraft with my friends, nothing new. Apart from the fact this time it seemed to work, how come?" Not the question Harley was originally going to ask, but it was a good one.

"It's... difficult, to explain. Basically, I died and went to this place called the soul realm, which is apparently within a stone - don't ask - and then I met this supposed criteria so agreed to come to you because I wanted to be back on Earth. How come you know Tony Stark?" He looked slightly guilty saying Tony's name, Harley noted.  
"Well he broke into my garage during the whole Mandarin incident and after threatening him with a potato gun I built he said we were connected and I guess stayed in touch. Were you listening to my thoughts earlier? Harley was kind of apprehensive about this one, he liked to keep his thoughts to himself.

Peter began to say something, then a sorry look passed over his face and he nodded, then sound became words in Harley's mind. _'Yeah, it's mostly used for communication like this. Although if you weren't able to talk or sing - I'll come onto that in a sec - I'll hear if you broadcast your thoughts loudly enough. Now most things can be controlled by singing, such as I can become visible to others, you can teleport me to you, and probably some other things I forgot, but only with a specific song. Anyway if you want to set up some mental barriers or something, I try to avoid snooping normally.'_

Then he left and Harley was let alone to come to terms with everything that had happened that morning. Was it still only the same morning? Time seemed meaningless around Peter, the angel disguised as a demon that made even the most extreme suffering such as death a gift for someone else. Harley tried to banish these new thoughts that had surfaced since meeting Peter, it would be embarrassing if he knew about the feelings he sparked within him. Feelings that he'd never felt before, but all his friends described as love. However that was impossible, it wasn't natural to for a boy to love a boy, was it? He'd certainly never seen the girls the same way his friends looked at them, so maybe... he never finished that train of thought, as he slept for the rest of the journey.


	6. Wish I Could Turn Back Time

~Michael Bolton~

A few hours, some sleep, and several more questions later, the jet finally landed at the airport near the tower. They descended from the plane together, Peter pointing out Happy and coming up with a feeble excuse about how he knew him, then clutched the seat belts tightly as Happy broke several speed laws in order to make the hour long trip to the tower only last ten minutes. It only occurred to the two of them later in the evening that it probably would have been fine for Peter to not hold on, they'd get used to it eventually.

Instead of Tony greeting them, like they'd expected, it was Natasha - who'd stayed with team iron man after meeting Peter - and before he could stop himself Peter yelled, "Мама паук!" Harley's eyes widened, _'we're talking about this later'_ then catching up to Nat as she began showing them around. When they had finished the tour she ordered them a late lunch/early dinner and while they waited she rang someone and talked to them fluently in Russian for a few minutes. Peter translated including her assessment of Harley, who then jumped in with an, "Excuse me! Hearing everything you're saying! Do not appreciate being talked about!"

Natasha whirled around, hurriedly ending the call, "I can explain over food." Somewhat unfortunately for her, the food arrived just as she finished saying this, but her spy skills were useful in this situation and she already had the explanation prepared, "You know how you were invited here? It's because Stark's 'intern' - more like son - was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and died because of it." They all winced, that was a rather blunt way of putting it. "He realised how much he needed family, and that's what you are to him, so here you are."

Having only gotten about 10 hours of sleep within the past 48 hours Harley was already passed out by the time Tony arrived. Or at least that's what they both assumed from his breathing pattern, slow and steady. Technically he was chatting with Peter again while eavesdropping on them, _'So... About the мама паук thing?'  
'Yeah, I was an intern for Mr Stark... Not his son, though, it was nothing like that. Now get some sleep, I've tried it and not sleeping does not go well, besides I'll tell you what Nat and Mr Stark talk about if you sleep.' _


End file.
